Elfengard Race
Also known as 'Elemental Guardians', the Elfengard are a small group of individuals, each a creature chosen from birth by a specific element in order to preserve it. They are like a patron mage to that element, but only a little more powerful. Summary Many people believe that an Elemental Guardian is always a human, but it can be any creature. From birth, the Elemental Guardian was chosen to represent a certain element, and so it has a natural fondness for all things related to its element. A nature Elemental Guardian would like plants and animals. Fire Elemental Guardians would like fire, lava, heat, etc. Their personality is also linked to their element, with more dynamic and chaotic elements such as fire bringing out an equally chaotic and wild personality. Elemental Guardians have powers tied to their element. Each Guardian also tends to have a specific weapon showcasing a trait of their element. The Fire Elemental would, for example, have a sword with a blade made of molten iron, hot to the touch. At the age of 5, an Elemental will have rune-like markings grow at various places on their bodies. Current Elemental Guardians Nature - Layla - Played by NightRaiderTia Fire - Blade - Played by Blade_The_Vampre Water - Gustave - Played by Nusku_35 Storms - Morgana- Played by Brettconk Wind - Enki - Played by thewillinator35 Earth - Open - Played by Null Ice - Remi - Played by xXFronzenTimesXx Note: At all times, an Elfengard must be accompanied by a guard, just incase someone wants to take the powers of the elements for their own. the person to protect them is born at the same time as them, and grows up as their friend, and then becomes their guard as a knight. SIDE NOTE NOTE: Do NOT change this wiki page to say you're playing a character if you haven't spoken to me first. Thanks. Powers These are the powers of each Elfengard Nature Nature Elfengards are more, supporters than they are fighters. They don't need to eat food, because just like a plant, they just need water and sunlight to survive, however, artificial lightning can be sufficient, but they need a lot more of it than they do sunlight to survive. They are usually healers, and can allow plants to grow with ease. They can also seemingly understand plants and animals, allowing them to commune with them, this usually makes people convey them to be crazy, but they're not. They're usually friends with water (See Water Elfengard Powers). It does not get along with fire. (See Fire and Water Elementals) Fire Fires are pyros, they live and breathe in volcanoes and any fire elemental biomes, including hell itself, they are destructive and usually evil. Do not mess with. Weak to water and earth due to their abilities to put out flames. - Does not get along well with water or nature due to them being what is destroyed by it, and what is used to resist it. They get along well with Wind, because of Fire's dependance on Oxygen, with Wind can provide. Water These Elfengards can talk to water spirits, and the water itself, they can create water from moisture in their skin and don't need food or drink to survive, however they get dehydrated in the heat of the sun. They can also control the water molecules and form them, they can also commune with fish and aquatic animals. They're usually friends with Nature as both help each other. They do not get along with Fire. (See Fire and Nature Elementals) Storms These Elfengards can create different storms including blizzards, lightning, rain, and thunder. They like to hang out and meditate on top of hills to be as close to the sky as they can. The Storm elfengard is weak to nature and earth because they like being connected to the sky and not held to the ground. Storm elfengards work good with the wind since they control the clouds and how they move. The storm Elfengard is more powerful against fire and water. These Elfengards can create clouds that they can fly on. These Elfengards can create a drought that can kill people of thirst, and they can create floods. Wind The Elfengard of The Wind control the currents of wind around Elysium. They use their wind to blow away their opponents. They also can steal the oxygen from their foes lungs, and can use wind to fling themselves around. These Elfengard's are usually fickle, and a 'go with the flow' type of person. They love to be in High-Up places. They don't usually like the Earth Elfengard, and is weak to that specific Element. They end up getting along with the Fire Elfengard, due to Fire's dependence on Oxygen (Which the Wind Elfengard can produce). Earth TBA Ice The Elfengard of The Ice turn water to solid. and control the snow everywhere. MSG me (NightRaiderTia) if you'd like to be an Elfengard and tell me what element, and I will tell you what powers they have. Category:Lore Category:Player-written lore Category:Races Category:Custom Races